


Detained

by etec



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Cunnilingus, Detention, Ether Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Oral Sex, Pranks, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etec/pseuds/etec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Kat land in detention on a boring Sunday afternoon. Annie has some ideas on how to make things more exciting, Kat tries to roll with the punches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> Short Annie/Kat trash, written in two nights. Might write a little Annie/Sareed prequel in the future because you can never have too much Sareed.  
> Big shout to KC Green for the original ghost blowjob comic, which was a big inspiration.

  


  


Kat didn’t know why she had thought this would be fun. Annie promised her it would be worth it, and of course Parley stood right next to her, nodding along to every word. Smitty was ambivalent as usual, but he was suggestible around Parley. Before long the four of them were in Eglamore's office with an unreasonable amount of party hats and a bucket full of wood glue. Annie wouldn’t tell Kat what the prank actually involved, but her and Parley burst into giggles every time they looked at each other. Kat considered reminding them to be quiet when a knock at the door startled them all into frozen silence. Parley glanced around in panic, mouthed “sorry” at the girls, grabbed onto Smitty and disappeared with a soft _bip_. Kat didn’t have time to roll her eyes before Jones opened the door and stepped inside. She stared at the girls, who were now rooted to the spot and trying hard not to look guilty. “I’m sure you’re aware it is well past Mr. Eglamore’s office hours,” Jones said. It was about as close to confused as Jones could sound. Kat looked over to Annie, desperately hoping for her clever friend to emerge with an excuse at any moment. All she received in return was a shrug.

“Detention for you both. Tomorrow.” Jones had regained her usual secure detachment. Kat sorely wished she saw this one coming.

The next day, the partners in crime sat in an empty old room serving their sentence. Judging from the state of it, Kat guessed it must have been an ancient classroom that was now out of commission. No lack of those in the Court. Jones sat stiffly in a large chair at the front of the room, reading a book. Annie was across the room from Kat, seated in the only other desk. Her fingers drummed a steady beat on the wood top. Kat was trying to catch up on schoolwork, but her concentration was already broken. There were other things she had to worry about, anyway.

Annie had a unique ability to convince Kat to do things she wouldn’t even consider otherwise. Kat had just recently known this to an extent she didn’t think was possible, or at least outside of her fantasies. Annie was her best friend. That would never change. Paz was her girlfriend, and they loved each other. These were the things she knew. Everything else was muddled now, unclear, uncertain.

It was difficult for Kat to keep her mind off of it, and a small part of her didn’t want to. She felt as guilty as she did excited. Annie’s quiet glances and soft whispers had been Kat’s life for the past few weeks. Nothing had changed between them, at least, not until they were alone together and... a fresh twinge of guilt set in, running through Kat’s nerves like a current. Forgiveness was the one thing Annie couldn’t provide her. She tried to turn her attention back at the stacks of unfinished work in front of her.

Right on cue, Jones stood up. “I need to go run a few errands. Stay here,” she said, without a glance in the girls’ direction. She shut the door tight behind her.

Annie almost jumped out of her chair as she sat up. She gave a furtive look towards the door until she was convinced it wouldn’t reopen, and then turned her gaze towards the startled Kat, who could tell that the redhead was trying hard to keep a grin from spreading across her face. “Hey Kat,” she leaned forward over the edge of her desk, tipping the chair onto two legs. “Wanna see something neat?” Kat waited for an elaboration, but none came. Annie blinked, expecting an enthusiastic response.

All Kat had to offer was “Uh, what?”

“It’s a trick I learned in the forest. Sareed taught me.”

Kat felt a spark of something in her gut at the mention of Sareed – the older, pretty girl that was Annie’s closest friend in the forest. It couldn’t be jealousy, Kat reassured herself, that would be silly because Annie wasn’t even _hers_ , not in an official sense anyway, but by now she had already sat up straighter and nodded her firm assent to whatever new trick Annie was so eager to show. She had already seen plenty of them, of course, but something in Annie’s smile told Kat that this one would be special. She watched, still as she could sit, as Annie leaned back into her chair and spread her arms across her desk. The fire-head girl closed her eyes, separating her spirit and her body, falling into the surrounding ether.

The ether was something completely divorced from Kat’s reality, who only knew of it from her long conversations with Annie. Being stuck with secondhand understanding was unusual for Kat. Annie always looked so free when she left; Kat wished she could grab on to her and be pulled along, a fly on the metaphysical wall.

Dragging herself out of the ether in her mind, Kat looked around for some concrete sign of Annie’s spirit manipulations, but nothing had changed. Just as quickly as she had entered, Annie left the ether and opened her eyes, releasing a deep breath.

Kat opened her mouth and promptly closed it before she could ask her friend how she screwed _that_ one up, but Annie saw the skepticism on her face. Annie responded only with a hint of a smile and a finger to her lips, before pulling some textbooks out of her bag like nothing had even happened.

That wasn’t comforting. Kat had barely seen Annie do anything more complicated then lighting a few candles. What forces was she messing with now? Kat shivered from the cold. The cold that had just appeared, or maybe that she hadn’t noticed until now. A breeze swept around her legs. She hugged herself, looking over at the windows. They were closed, but old rooms like this could be drafty. Annoying, but not – another breeze, this time higher on her legs. Kat wondered how the draft could be coming from right below her before a familiar sensation tingled near her knee. A very familiar sensation. The soft graze of skin - something inside her yelled that it was Annie’s skin – travelled up her leg, under her skirt.

Kat wrenched her neck over to her left so hard she thought she pulled something. Annie was still at her desk, _not_ down there. The newly-disturbed Kat shook her head. These fantasies were becoming far too vivid, especially because _now_ Annie’s well-known lips were planting themselves along Kat’s inner thigh. Color shot through Kat’s cheeks and she reflexively shoved a hand down, flattening her skirt. Of course, there was nothing there but chill air. Just then, she heard a stifled giggle from the other side of the room. Slowly this time, she turned her head to the source of the sound.

Annie was hiding behind a hand, failing to cover the sound of her mirth. Their eyes locked. Kat’s jaw hung slack. At first, she wanted to tell Annie off and storm out in a huff, but her legs were trembling too much to move. Everything was a mess in Kat’s mind, and she didn’t know what to ask first. How could Annie do something like this? Her wonder was directed not only towards the ether manipulation, but – in public? They’d never done anything like this before, it was too dangerous – they didn’t even hold hands in public. Maybe that’s why Annie was enjoying this so much. The other girl was smiling wistfully, swinging her feet back and forth as she leered at Kat’s obvious discomfort.

Still, no words had come out of Kat’s mouth, who now gritted her teeth. She wasn’t a shrinking violet, or some inexperienced kid, no matter what Annie thought. She could play ball. Annie must have agreed. Cold air wrapped around Kat’s waistband, and her panties were around her knees before she could register what was happening. The ‘draft’ immediately greeted her exposed flesh. Another shiver ran through her. Kat tensed her body, preparing for what she knew would come. A second passed, and then another. The girl let herself breathe out for just a moment.

Her senses were obliterated and every nerve in her body stood at attention. Competing excitements ran through her as she tried to piece together the sensations. Her thighs were still cold, the chill radiating out from points like fingertips, but the wet feeling that now ran along the middle was blazing hot, never enough to burn but leaving pinprick numbness on its slow trail. A murmuring of her dear friend’s name was all Kat could manage. At some point she was going to tell her to slow down, but her mind had already moved on before that thought could be enacted. Kat reached down, feeling for hair that wasn’t there, holding the etheric head closer to her body. The heat responded in kind, trickling deeper into her, warmth spreading upwards. There was nothing more Kat could do but open her legs as far as the desk would allow, close her eyes and imagine Annie’s work in a more physical form.

Several things happened at once: the door to the classroom swung open, Annie nudged a heavy book off her desk, and Kat cursed rather loudly. Jones had no reaction to the loud slam of the book hitting hardwood, of course. She did notice the expressions of the girls. “It’s just me,” she said, “no need to be alarmed.” Kat had a different opinion.

As soon as Kat noticed Jones’ return, she had clamped her legs shut as tight as possible. Not that that would make a difference to the ether. The warm touches had slowed, but not stopped. Jones went to sit down, and Kat stared at the wood of her desk, shielding her red face from the woman’s impassive eyes. Soon Annie will stop messing around, Kat told herself, waiting for her heart to stop pounding through her chest. Feeling came back into her thighs, which were now slightly damp. The clock said 2:39. Still another twenty minutes to endure. Her surreptitious glances towards Annie told her that her friend was handling the surprise a lot smoother than herself. Annie leaned over to retrieve her fallen textbook, kicked her feet up, and resumed her work at a much more gradual pace. The heat had subsided to a normal level, and Kat’s body welcomed the treasured feeling of Annie’s tongue.

For a few protracted minutes, Kat tried to return to working on her own homework, but her eyes would always end up back on the girl sitting across the room from her. Occasionally, Annie would meet her gaze, and smile just enough to show her tongue.

“You’re free,” Jones said, not looking up from the thick book in front of her.

Kat shoved everything haphazardly into her book bag, and was about to bound out of her seat when she felt a breeze over her exposed groin. With a look of desperation, she turned to Annie, who was already at the door. Her panties threw themselves back on, and with a last tender kiss, the shifting air dissipated into the stuffy atmosphere of the room. “Come on!” The fire-head girl led the way out the door with an energetic stride.

 

\---------------------

 

“I’m still mad at you, you know.” Kat was walking down the hallway as fast as she could without breaking into a jog.

“Well, I had fun. And it was neat, right?” Her red-haired friend struggled to keep up.

Kat scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Neat. What else have you been learning from Sareed, hm?” She shot a venomous glance behind her.

“Don’t be like that.” Annie reached forward and grasped Kat’s hand, lacing their fingers. “You’re always welcome to come with me to the Forest, if you’re interested.”

But the other girl’s attention was already elsewhere. It was hard for her to stay mad at Annie, but she’d keep up appearances for a while longer. Apologies were always fun. Kat scanned the empty hall until she saw a door labeled ‘Abandoned Closet’. The dusty corners of Gunnerkrigg often held a solution to any problem. With a smile, she pulled Annie by the hand, making no effort to be gentle. “No thanks. I like the Court too much right now.”


End file.
